Sonic & Bleach: Crossing Borders
by DragonKnight159
Summary: This chronicles Sonic's time from his return to the Freedom Fighters as he discovers his new abilities as well as friends and foes that will impact his world more than anyone could imagine. / Contains AU mostly
1. Farewell to Friends: Part I

**Author's Note: As a bit of a late Christmas present I'm posting this entire fic at once. Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Ramadan, and for the atheists and agnostics out there...have a nice day.**

**2/1/13 - This entire section is being redone as my "Bleach crossover", where if there is a direct Bleach crossover it will be in here with an indication of where it falls in the story continuum. All the other fics will still have Bleach elements. This might be a little cheap but it was the easiest way to do this. If you have any better suggestions I would appreciate hearing them in non-flame form. Thanks again**

* * *

_**Following Chapter 25 of 'Betrayal' - Hero's Fall**_

* * *

It had only been a few days since Kinos' defeat and the village of Knothole was still reeling at the events surrounding Sonic's death. The villagers that had questioned his intentions were thoroughly put in their place while but at the same time proven right in their distrust. The former Freedom Fighters were the hardest hit, as Sonic had not only been their friend and comrade he was also like family to them. Sally, Amy and Alura were all inconsolable while Tails, Eric and Dr. Osaka tried their best to bury the pain. The others coped in their own ways as they prepared for Sonic's funeral. It had been a unanimous vote to give Sonic a general's service and the villagers had gone about collecting the materials to build a funeral pyre. Now that everything was set they only had to accept the fact that Sonic wouldn't be coming back.

In his hut, Dr. Osaka prepared Sonic's body, most of which consisted of dressing him in his favorite clothes since they had no official uniform. He had already applied the embalming fluids and perfumes so that Sonic wouldn't decay.

"It's days like this that I hate my job," the lynx said with a sigh. "Why did you have to do this, Sonic? There had to be another way."

"You know better than that, Adrian." Dr. Osaka's fur bristled at the dark voice. "You've known from the first time you set your hands on that boy that this is how his life would end."

"I don't believe in fate," Dr. Osaka said. "Even if it did exist, the fact that Guardians and Dragoons exist defies what it means to have a set ending." Xiaxos laughed, a dark rumble that filled the hut.

"There is only one destination in life and that is death," the dragon said. "No one can deny that fate, no matter what title they might bear." Slowly the environment changed, leaving Dr. Osaka in a chamber filled with bones. Xiaxos sat down on a throne made of skeletons and rested lazily on it. "Just end this charade, Adrian," the dragon tempted him. "You cannot hope to defeat me, even if the other Dragoons join forces with you."

"I told you that I will never free you," Dr. Osaka replied, ignoring the sting of truth in the beast's words. "I don't care what you've seen I will not begin Ragnarök." Xiaxos sighed before lying across the armrests.

"Fine, if you insist on believing that drivel," he said, waving lazily. "Go then, play doctor and watch your friends die. Because the longer you believe the lie the more of them I will take." The throne room faded, leaving Dr. Osaka staring at Sonic's body.

"Damn you, Xiaxos," he said as he dropped to his knees. "Why did I ever pledge myself to you?"

In Sally's hut she lied on the bed that she and Sonic had once shared. For the first time in her life Sally felt truly alone. Sonic had told them that he was still on their side and then he had brought Kinos into their home. Just when their spirits were broken he turned around and betrayed Kinos and ended up defeating him, only to die in her arms. She hugged the pillow tighter, tears flowing freely from her eyes. She had thought back on all the things he had said and done, knowing that the whole time he was working with Kinos. What had been truth and what had been a lie? Had the two of them been a lie?

She looked over on the nightstand at the letter he had left with Geoffrey. Sonic had trusted a complete stranger more than any of them. She had decked Geoffrey when he had given her the letter and she had yet to apologize. She knew that Sonic had sworn him to secrecy but it still cut right to the bone. She sat up and picked it up and debated reading it. This had been her ritual for the last day and a half. She had yet to read it and she wasn't sure she wanted to. There was only one page, nowhere near enough for Sonic to explain everything.

"Damn it, Sonic," she said, her voice hoarse from crying. "Why did you leave us like this?" She balled her hand, crumpling the letter before tossing it into the corner. She was about to bury her head in the pillow again but she stopped herself. "Get a hold of yourself, Sally," she admonished herself. "This is not how a princess of the Acorn House behaves." She took several deep breaths, trying to calm down but to no avail. She was fairly sure that anyone in her position would be doing the same thing she was already doing.

She threw on her vest and boots and stormed out of the hut, taking off at full speed past all of the other villagers. As she ran through the Great Forest she could understand why this had been relaxing for Sonic. Focusing on not running into trees made you clear your mind so you could focus, and right now she needed to clear her mind. After almost an hour of running aimlessly she found herself on the cliff they had watched Sonic and Kinos fight from. Whatever Sonic had done had allowed the plants to begin growing again at a rapid rate. Already grass was filling the space where the city had been, even a few flowers had popped up. And yet seeing all of that reminded her even more of Sonic, since he had given up his life to give them their home back. Sally ran down the cliff face and into the meadow, collapsing in tears on a bed of flowers.

Sonic stared at the ground, unsure of what was happening. He pushed himself up above the mist covering the ground and looked around. All he could see was mist and more mist against a midnight blue sky. He started walking in a random direction, unsure of where he should go. He had been walking for some time before he stopped and looked around again.

"Lost?" Sonic spun around to face a man in a brown business suit with a matching bowler hat. He tapped his cane on the ground twice and two massive gates shot up from the ground, one pitch black with sharp projections and chains hanging from it and the other pearl white with gold trim, its smooth exterior pleasing to the eye. "I wouldn't worry about getting lost in this place. After all, that's what Limbo is for."

"Limbo?" Sonic asked, still staring at the gates. "What the heck is Limbo?"

"Why, Limbo is the place that lost souls go to, usually to be judged before passing on," the man said. In that moment four figures appeared in front of Sonic. It was a male hedgehog and female ground squirrel with two young children of matching sex and race. They seemed scared at first until the white gate began to glow and they walked through the doors.

"W-w-w-w-what the hell was THAT?!" Sonic asked as he fell back, scooting back from them.

"Oh my, that's a bit much on your first time here," the man admitted. "You've just witnessed a family passing on. One of you, actually. In another time, another world you had a family before being eradicated by Dr. Robotnik."

"But he's dead!" Sonic said, trying to wrap his head around everything.

"Your Robotnik is, but not theirs," the man explained. "It's not worth confusing yourself over. I've been told that someone is coming to get you."

"Wait a sec, are you telling me that I'm dead?" Sonic asked, completely ignoring what the man had said. "That I'm going to be 'judged' so I can pass on?" The man sighed and shook his head.

"Some people just don't get it," he muttered. "Yes, you're dead. But you're not being judged or passing on. As I said, someone is coming to get you."

"Coming to...What does that mean? Besides the obvious," Sonic said before the man could say anything.

"There are others like you," the man explained. "You will not pass on. Rather, there should be, and there usually is, someone here to greet you. Ah, speak of the devil." Sonic turned and saw a green hedgehog with blue eyes walking up. He was well-built, much more so than Sonic, and his five rows of hair quills were long enough to reach his waist. He carried a large sword on his back made up of three interlocked rings. Sonic had never seen a weapon like it nor had he seen anyone like this hedgehog. "Running a bit late today, are we?"

"Thank you for waiting, Balthasar," he said, his voice eerily familiar. "Was there anything you needed from us?" The man in the brown suit, Balthasar, waved them away silently. "Well then, Sonic, we should go meet the others." He turned to walk away, Sonic quickly following.

"Wait a sec, how do you know my name?" Sonic asked. "And who's this Balthasar guy anyway?" He turned around and saw that Balthasar and the gates were gone. "And what is up with this place?"

"I'd say 'You'll get used to it' but hopefully you won't be here long enough for that to happen," the hedgehog said with a laugh. "Limbo is identical but never the same."

"Identical but never...What the hell are you talking about?" Sonic asked, starting to become slightly annoyed. "And who are you? You act like you know me but we've never met." The hedgehog stopped, pondering Sonic's comment.

"That is true, in the loosest sense of the word," he admitted. "But we've met before, just not as you seem to define it." He continued walking. "You might as well hold your questions until after you meet the others. Then things should become a bit clearer." Sonic was about to ask what others when he found himself in a primitive camp, surrounded by the hedgehog and six other animals. The green hedgehog had vanished but in his place music filled the air. The other animals smiled and seemed to relax until finally taking notice of Sonic.

"Huh, so Syl wasn't kidding," the echidna said. He was about the same height as "Syl" with the same ring birthmark as another echidna he knew. Rather than letting his dreadlocks hang freely he had them tied into two large bundles. "Sono kureijī baka. He wasn't kidding about you. So, how's it feel to be dead, kid?"

"Leave him alone, Terras," a female fox said before Sonic could reply. She had a beautiful orange coat along with a motherly air about her. Her blue eyes struck Sonic as familiar but he couldn't figure out why. "The poor child probably doesn't understand why he was brought here in the first place." She turned to Sonic, a soft smile on her face. "While this is probably not the best greeting, welcome to Limbo, Sonic Hedgehog."

"Who are you people?" he asked finally. "And how do you know who I am? And why is the green guy playing a piano?"

"It helps time pass here," a black lynx commented from his perch atop several crates. He was stretched out as though he'd been napping but still seemed fully awake. "Besides, he's the best musician out of all of us, aside from Rosemary's voice."

"I'm not that good, Shada," the fox, Rosemary, said bashfully. "That aside, perhaps we should more properly introduce ourselves."

"I say let the dumbass figure it out on his own," a red-haired mongoose suggested. He was more well-built than the others with several scars across his body, the most prominent one being a vertical scar across his left eye that left the pupil a cloudy-red color.

"Will you just pull the stick out of your ass, Vol?" a blue fox said. She was seated near Shada and seemed to be enjoying the music as much as him. "Rosemary's right. I'm Aquira Salnari of the Sōmei clan. It's nice to meet you, Sonic Hedgehog of the In'ei clan."

"Shada Mercalo of the In'ei," the lynx said with a two-fingered wave. "And Aquira, I don't think the clans exist anymore on Mobius."

"So? It's important that he know his heritage," she argued. "He is one of us, isn't he?"

"He's just a pathetic one-tail," the mongoose said venomously. "How the hell can he be one of us?"

"Volcarras Devna!" Rosemary snapped, causing the mongoose to flinch.

"Fine, sorry," he muttered. "I'm Volcarras Devna of the Heiwa tribe." He looked around. "Arca must've slipped off while we weren't looking. You wanna look for him, Rosemary? You're the only one out of us that he actually likes." Rosemary glared at Volcarras but nonetheless went off looking for him.

"I'm Terras of the Chikara clan, by the way," the echidna said, pulling Sonic's reeling mind back. "I trust that my name at least rings a bell."

"Now that you mention it I have," Sonic admitted as he tried to remember. "But the only other echidna I know of is Knuckles." A realization dawned on him and Volcarras chuckled, seeing the look on Sonic's face. "Wait, you're _that_ Terras? But then that would mean you're a Guardian."

"Dragoon, actually," the green hedgehog said, standing up from the piano. "In fact, there are four Dragoons here. The rest of us are just Guardians." Sonic stared at the hedgehog, the voice finally starting to fall into place.

"You...it can't be..." The hedgehog smiled and gave a small bow.

"Sylvanix Aeras of the Chikara Dynasty, at your service," he said officially. "It's a pleasure to meet you in the flesh at last, Sonic Hedgehog."


	2. Farewell to Friends: Part II

In Knothole, the villagers were putting the finishing touches on Sonic's funeral. In their hut, Eric and Alura were getting ready for the service by putting on their respective uniforms. Eric's Vanguard uniform was midnight blue, the four bars on each epaulet signifying his rank of Commander. He left his bow on the bed, knowing he wouldn't need it for the service. The left sleeve stopped at mid-bicep while the right sleeve went to his wrist. The jacket and matching pants hung loosely off his body and his black combat boots reflected the afternoon sun off the freshly polished leather.

Alura's uniform was more form fitted than her husband's. Her shirt was jet-black that came down to her belly button and the sleeves stopped just after her shoulder. The pant legs ended at mid-calf and her shoes were more slipper than shoe. On her right shoulder were the embroidered letters "A.R.C.". The two finished dressing in silence before Eric spoke up.

"It's not like you show up," he said towards a dark corner. A yellow hedgehog with matching eyes stepped out. He had only two rows of hair quills and a tuft of white under his chin.

"Things...have changed," he said in a halting voice. "Your son...safe."

"What do you mean, Arca?" Alura asked, pushing past her husband. "What do you mean that Sonic is safe?"

"With us," he explained. "Sylvanix brought him to the others until 'he' comes."

"What does that mean?" Eric asked but it was too late: the hedgehog was already gone. "Damn it, why is he never any help?"

"You can say that again," Alura said, shaking her head. "Seriously, I don't know why you ever listened to that whack-job." She started to walk towards the closet when she felt a familiar presence. "How long have you been here, Arias?"

"Long enough," the human said, stepping out of the bathroom. "I don't see how they can live in these huts. There's no room to hide anywhere." He glanced over at Eric to see the hedgehog with a large arrow drawn and aimed at him. "It's good to see you again, old friend."

"Go to hell," Eric snarled.

"I wasn't talking to you, Commander." Arias gently touched the bow and the arrow dispersed, much to Eric's shock. The symbol on the guard glowed happily before fading again. "Anyway, I was going to ask where Sonic is but I see that I'm too late. My condolences."

"For what they're worth, thank you," Eric said begrudgingly, lowering his bow. "Still, why are you looking for him?"

"After everything that's happened I was going to suggest that he come to Azosarria," the human said, leaning against the wall. "Of course, your orders were likely to bring him back to Xenodome after you spotted my brand on him." Eric and Alura's eyes widened. "Oh yes, my information is that good. Still, the choice should have been his." He turned to the door and waved as he vanished in a flash of yellow light.

"Yeah, like he's more helpful than Arca," Eric commented sarcastically, laying his bow back on the bed. "C'mon, we should get to the service." After letting the surprise of the human's visit wear off she nodded, following her husband to her own son's funeral.

"Ah, Arca is back," Sylvanix said as the yellow hedgehog reappeared. "Does Eric know?"

"Knows...Yes, the elder one knows," he said, sitting down in front of Rosemary who began to stroke his hair quills. Sonic cocked an eyebrow at Sylvanix who just shrugged.

"She's the only one who can keep him calm when he gets flustered," he explained. "It was like this when she was married, too. Even death can't change some things."

"Which reminds me," Sonic said, sitting by the fire with the others, "why am I here instead of in the afterlife?" The other Guardians stared at the ground, trying to figure out what to say. "That Balthasar guy said that someone was coming to get me. I was kinda hoping that I wouldn't just be stuck here talking to you guys for eternity."

"It seems one of the creatures here has taken an interest in your soul," Rosemary told him. "What makes it unusual is that he has never, before today, taken any interest in the affairs of our world, or any for that matter." Sonic nodded, only slightly understanding. Rosemary's tails flicked, sending wisps of mist around her. Looking around, Sonic noticed for the first time that all of them had multiple tails, aside from Arca who had only three stumps and a large scar across his back. "Is something wrong?"

"Why is it that all of you guys have more than one tail?" Sonic asked. They stared at him, as if unable to believe what he had just said. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"You...don't know?" Aquira said, cocking an eyebrow. "How can you not know?"

"I told you he was just a worthless one-tail," Volcarras scoffed. "He doesn't even know the one simple thing that separates Magi from Mobians."

"Wait, that's it? Just the tails?!"

"Of course it's the tails!" the mongoose roared, grabbing Sonic's jacket collar. "And it's far more than just a small anatomical difference. Our tails represent our power!"

"Let go of him, Volcarras," Sylvanix said, placing a hand on the Flame Guardian's forearm. "I will only warn you once." Reluctantly he let go of Sonic before wandering off to the far side of the fire ring. "You'll have to forgive Volcarras," the hedgehog continued as he turned to Sonic, "but he is right, in a sense. Our tails allow us to absorb, understand, and then expel excess energy. That's why we don't become Forbiddens. Mobians, on the other hand, can only absorb and understand, not expel."

"Because they have only one tail," Sonic finished and Sylvanix nodded. "Is there no way around that? Am I stuck worrying about transforming the rest of my life?!" Sylvanix's expression turned to one of shock before reverting.

"I don't think you fully understand what you really are, Sonic," Sylvanix said. "But it's not my place to tell you. I would like to ask you something, though." He looked at his fellow Magi. "I want them to see the power you used against Kinos. I want them to see what it is that you have to control every day. Then I think they will fully understand just how strong you really are." It took Sonic a moment but he eventually nodded and drew the wakizashi strapped across his lower back.

"Vanish into the night sky," Sonic commanded. "Kaiyo Mujo!" Immediately the sword glowed with blue light, the blade and tsuka extending. The back of the blade had three missing sections where the inside of the blade was visible. The light dissipated, leaving the Magi to stare at Sonic in awe.

"He's...one of them," Shada said, his hands trembling. "He's one of the Kurokami."

"No wonder you asked 'him' to save Sonic," Rosemary added. "With this he really could stop Xiaxos."

"That's not the extent of it though, is it, Syl?" Volcarras asked and the hedgehog shook his head. "Well? Let's see the rest of it."

"That power is too unpredictable," Sylvanix explained. "Besides, I doubt that Sonic can fully control him yet."

"Him? You don't mean Kuroc, do you?" Sonic asked as Kaiyo Mujo returned to her sealed state. "I don't know. He helped against Kinos but bringing him out just to show off isn't really his style. Not mine either but who's counting?"

"Not only Kurokami, but Hollow as well?" Arca wondered as he stood up and inspected Sonic. The yellow Magi was only a hair's breadth from Sonic, much to the latter's discomfort. "Agree with Sylvanix, cannot allow to die."

"What's up with you, old man?" Sonic asked bluntly. "You talk like you're some kinda mad scientist."

"Mad? Oh yes, quite mad!" Arca said with a laugh and returned to his spot by Rosemary.

"During one of our battles with Xiaxos Arca lost all of his tails," Terras explained. "Combine that with all the time he spent in the Somes Arcanum and yeah, he went a bit mad. Still managed to keep his Guardian abilities through the whole thing."

"So who are you two exactly?" Sonic asked, turning to Rosemary. "Everyone else here has introduced themselves except you guys."

"Where are my manners?" Rosemary asked as she stood. "This is Arca Volsace of the Somei tribe." She gave a small curtsy. "And I am Rosemary Tirkala-Prower of the In'ei."

"Did you say 'Prower'?" Sonic asked. "It's the craziest thing. There's this kid in Knothole-"

Before Sonic could continue a warm burst of air blew through the camp. Sylvanix turned to see a cloaked figure standing just outside their circle. "Already?" he asked. "Well then, it seems your friends are moving much faster than I expected." He turned to Sonic, a sad smile across his face. "It was good seeing you here. But I don't want you coming back until Xiaxos is beaten, got it?" Sonic smiled and bumped fists with the Wind Guardian.

"So who's this guy?" he asked, motioning towards the figure. "This is the guy you asked to save me?"

"Yes," Sylvanix said nervously. "He is the only being in all of existence that cannot die. He's the one that will take you back."

"We must hurry," the figure interrupted. "The timing of the spell must be perfect." Before Sonic could say goodbye he vanished alongside the figure. The Magi stared where he had been, shaking their heads.

"I have to ask," Shada asked, sitting up, "just how did you convince Phoenix to take Sonic back? He was right that he should have been stuck here like us."

"I offered him something that he couldn't refuse," Sylvanix said. "Once Xiaxos is defeated and the rest of you move on I will stay here." The others stared at him in shock. "It was the only way to correct the balance of souls. I believe the alchemists of Heiwa referred to it as 'equivalent exchange'. If you want something then you must offer something else of equal value. My soul for his."

"You damn fool," Volcarras said, flicking a wisp of flame into the fire. "No soul is equal to another. Our alchemists learned that the hard way."

"Something you should know," Arca said, looking up at Rosemary. "Your son...made it to their time. Safe...until Ragnarök. Good friend of Sonic's."

"Thank you, Arca," Rosemary replied. "That must have been what Sonic was trying to say. I am happy to know that my husband's sacrifice was not in vain. Still, I was hoping that he would have made it to a time in which Xiaxos was beaten forever."

"The bastard is stubborn, I'll give him that," Shada said with a shudder. "I feel sorry for Shinigami, being trapped in his own mind while that _thing_ runs the show."

"I hope you're right about that boy, Syl," Volcarras said as he stood up and walked towards one of the tents. "We're all sick of being here. And I do mean _all_ of us." Sylvanix nodded, the voices of thousands of Guardians and Dragoons now audible.

"If anyone can do it Sonic can," he said sitting down at the fire.


	3. Farewell to Friends: Part III

When Sonic and Phoenix rematerialized they were standing in Knothole Village. Sonic looked around, as if expecting that things had changed in the short time he had been gone. The figure strode with purpose towards the village square until another being stood in their path. It was a young woman with a boyish haircut wearing a white undershirt and black loose-fitting shirt and pants. On her side was a katana with a rectangular hilt. She turned to them and nodded, acknowledging them but not interfering.

"Why is she here? And who is she?" Sonic asked as he and Phoenix walked past here.

"She is a Soul Reaper," he explained gruffly. "It is her duty to guide the souls of the dead to their proper resting place. However, that is not why you have been brought back."

Before Sonic could say anything in response they were already walking down the aisle of animals. Sonic was a bit surprised at the number of people that were there but also relieved. As he walked onto the podium Sonic now noticed the large pyre in the middle. As he examined it the blood drained from his face. There at the very top was his body, more relaxed than he had been in months.

"That's...just a little..."

"Unsettling, isn't it?" Phoenix asked, joining him on the stage and walking through Antoine as if he wasn't there at all. "The longer they talk about you the better. That will afford us the time we need to reforge your body and attach your soul to it."

"Wait, what?" Sonic asked, scratching his head. "Reforge what and then do what with my soul? And how did you walk through Ant?"

"We are but souls right now," the figure explained. "We can only interact with other souls unless we choose to interact with more." To prove his point he knocked on the wood, causing Antoine to glance back briefly before returning to his speech.

"Is that why I can't hear what Antoine is saying?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "I know it's a little weird but how many opportunities am I gonna have to attend my own funeral?"

"Are you sure you want to hear them talk about the hedgehog who left them for dead? Who left them to join the enemy? Who betrayed their trust and sold them out?"

"How about the friend who gave them their freedom and their home back?" Sonic retorted. "How about the friend who gave his life so that they could live in peace? For all the crap that I've put up with I'd like to think that I've earned a little bit of goodwill around here."

"What about the woman who gave her heart to you? You, who knew that things could never have worked but still pursued it, going so far as to give a piece of your soul to her father. Tell me, does she see you as monster or savior?" Sonic looked over to Sally sitting next to Geoffrey. He could see that she was no longer wearing her engagement ring, a blow that pierced his heart. "Even Sylvanix told you as much, that the two of you were incompatible from the very beginning. Your souls could not harmonize because of who you are."

"Yeah, I remember," Sonic replied gruffly. "Doesn't mean I have to like it." He relaxed, looking back at his body. "Just how long is this going to take?" Phoenix was about to respond when Antoine picked up a torch followed by Uncle Chuck, Rotor, Eric, Dr. Osaka, Geoffrey and Ari.

"Right about now," he said, holding his hand out as the torches lit the pyre. What Sonic saw resembled a bird talon more than a hand, causing him to further wonder just what this thing was. Phoenix blew across his palm, wisps of flame dancing into the pyre. "Now Sonic, you must return to your body just as it is reformed from the ashes. At that moment you will return to the land of the living."

"Why are you doing this for me?" Sonic asked as the flames crawled higher. "What do you get out of this?"

"Entertainment." Phoenix pushed Sonic into the blaze and he passed through the wood and flames without injury. Sonic muttered a curse and closed his eyes, unsure of what would happen next.

"What the hell was that?" Eric asked, staring at the instantly roaring fire. "It's like the fire has a mind of its own."

"It should not have gone up like that," Dr. Osaka agreed. The fire had intensified far quicker than possible and was quickly building to be more than they had prepared for. The villagers and former Freedom Fighters watched as Sonic's body was reduced to ash, many of them uttering prayers of safe passage to the afterlife when a shriek filled the air. They looked up from covering their ears to see the flames form into a massive cross, Sonic's body slowly but surely reconstructing before their eyes. A mass of light traveled up the cross to join with the body and the flames began to twist. A giant flaming bird formed around Sonic with its wings tucked in before spreading them, washing the entire platform in flame and incinerating it. The crowd looked up to see that Sonic's body was on its back unharmed.

"You wanna take a stab at this one, Adrian?" Eric asked. Before the lynx could say anything Sonic sat up, taking a deep breath. Many of the villagers screamed as the formerly dead hedgehog held his head, standing up slowly. "What...the...hell?"

"Will someone please stop the pounding in my head?" Sonic asked, his body still steaming and a hand to his temple. "Oh man, feels like I just had a house dropped on me." He opened one eye to see the entire village staring at him in shock. "What? You guys are acting like you've seen a ghost."

"To say the least," Dr. Osaka said, glancing up and down at Sonic. Sally pushed through the crowd, trying to comprehend what she had heard from the back. When she got to the center her heart skipped a beat. Slowly she walked up to Sonic, staring in his eyes as she tried to tell herself that it was just a cruel dream.

"Is that...really you, Sonic?" she asked quietly.

"It is, Sal," he said and she hugged him, almost bowling him over. The other villagers quickly joined in, nearly suffocating Sonic. "Okay guys, I get the idea," he yelled over the crowd. "But this 'hog would like to know why you're all so happy to see him."

"You were dead, Sonic," Tails said, tears streaming down his face. "Why wouldn't we be happy to see you?"

"Dead? What's that supposed to-" Sonic stopped as the events in Robotropolis came flooding back. His battle with Kinos, using Mokushiroku no Ibuki, and dying in Sally's arms. He dropped to one knee, the throbbing in his head back with a vengeance.

"Get him to my hut, now!" Dr. Osaka said. Two villagers helped Sonic up and supported his weight while walking towards the doctor's hut. They set him down on the exam table before being shooed off by Dr. Osaka. "Aside from the headache how do you feel?" he asked as he took Sonic's pulse and checked his breathing.

"A little warm," Sonic admitted. "And like the biggest jackass on the planet."

"A minor understatement," the lynx said with a smirk. "And that warm feeling is probably from being in a funeral pyre that reduced you to ash. You'll have to tell me how you pulled that one off."

"Wait, you guys did what?!" Sonic nearly yelled. "For crying out loud couldn't you have just put me in the ground?"

"You died a hero's death," Antoine said as he and the other Freedom Fighters walked in. "It was only appropriate that we give you a hero's funeral." Sonic muttered something inaudible under his breath but nodded all the same. "I must ask, simply out of curiosity. What do you remember of the afterlife?"

"Right now? Nothing," Sonic admitted. "It's coming back bit-by-bit but I don't think that I actually passed on to the afterlife."

"That's just a bit odd, sugarhog," Bunnie said. "You sure you're alright?"

"Not really," he said, holding one hand to his head. "Considering what I've put you guys through I deserve the worst that you can give me. Letting you believe for months that I was still fighting for you was as low as it could get."

"You do not need to explain everything now, Sonic," Antoine interrupted. "Right now you just need to rest and recover." Sonic nodded, grateful for the quiet. As the last of the group left Antoine stepped back in and closed the door.

"What's up, Ant?" Sonic asked, standing up and testing his balance.

"There are some of the villagers who wanted to put you on trial before discovering you had died," he explained. "They had dropped the issue, for obvious reasons, but are now asking for the trial once more."

"I come back and get court marshaled. Fan-freaking-tastic," Sonic muttered. "How many villagers?"

"Enough," Antoine continued. "They want to have it as soon as possible." Sonic was silent, running everything through his head.

"Then tell them tomorrow afternoon they'll have the entire truth," he said after a moment. "Any questions they have I'll answer. And I'll accept whatever punishment they want to inflict." Antoine stared at his friend in shock and surprise.

"You do know that the penalty for high treason is death," Dr. Osaka said and Sonic nodded. "Very well then. Don't say I didn't warn you." With that Sonic and Antoine headed out of the hut, Antoine to spread the word and Sonic to relax in his and Sally's hut. When he arrived Sally was nowhere to be found. He had been hoping to explain everything to her first but with everything that was going on he couldn't exactly blame her for not wanting to see or talk to him.

"This really can't get much worse," he muttered, sitting on the ground and setting Kaiyō Mujō on his lap. "You still there?" He felt himself being pulled into his inner world and gently landing on the beach.

"I'm always here when you need me, Sonic," she said. "I take it coming back didn't work out quite like you wanted it to."

"That's an understatement," Sonic said, lying down on the surf and staring at the clouds. "Now they wanna put me on trial and possibly execute me. I would've been better off just staying dead."

"You could've gone with that woman you saw," Kaiyō Mujō pointed out. "As that...creature pointed out she's a Soul Reaper. She could've taken you to a place where we would be considered normal."

"A Soul Reaper, huh? Doesn't sound too bad. But I've got too much responsibility here to just up and leave like that."

"This isn't just your fight. There are others that can take your place on the battlefield." Sonic glanced at her in disbelief.

"You're telling me that you'd wish this life on another animal?" he asked and she nodded. "Why? Everything we do is scrutinized and examined to the point where we can't help for fear of retaliation by...by..."

"Normal animals?" she finished for him. "It's alright to admit that you're different, Sonic. I mean, how many Mobians have a talking sword?" He chuckled at the thought. "So, how much do you actually remember?"

"So far? Up to where I met Sylvanix in person for the first time," he said. "And honestly, I don't think they need to know more than that about me being dead. It's not like I plan on doing it again anytime soon."

"So shouldn't you plan out what you are going to tell them?" she asked. "Time has a way of sneaking up on you in here. You never know just how much time you've spent talking with me." Before Sonic could reply one of the rocks on the cliff face fell, striking the wall three times. He stared at the cliff, feeling that something was off about the timing. Another rock fell, this one hitting harder and four times before hitting the ground.

By the third set of knocks Bunnie had nearly knocked the door down. Sonic shook his head, trying to snap out of the reverie he'd been in. "Coming!" he yelled. He attached Kaiyō Mujō to his back and stood up, stretching out his stiff limbs. He opened to door to see Bunnie holding two pairs of metal cuffs. "Umm, I think Sally and Antoine would have some major issues with this." Bunnie blinked twice before getting it and her face turned bright red when she did.

"That's NOT what these are for, sugarhog," she said. "Ah'm here to take you to the War Room and the villagers are insisting y'all wear these just in case you try to run off." Sonic began to protest when he noticed that sun was high in the sky. Had he talked with Kaiyō Mujō all night and morning and not even realized it?

"Fine," he muttered, allowing Bunnie to cuff his wrists and ankles before leading him on the shortest but emptiest route to the War Room. Not running was one thing but thinking that they could prevent it infuriated him. When they finally entered he could see that nearly every Freedom Fighter from every village was gathered as well as a large number of civilians. His parents were nowhere to be seen and he was more than a little curious to know why.

"I apologize for the restraints, Sonic," Antoine said from the stand. "Many of the animals here thought it best, though."

"Don't worry about it," Sonic replied. He pulled against his wrists and the cuffs dissolved into dust followed by the ones on his ankles. "You're just doing what you think is best for the village." Antoine had to hide his smile from the others. He had assumed that Sonic would be capable of something like that so the restraints would mean nothing. To the animals gathered against him though it was a slap in the face. He had cooperated even though it made no difference in the end. "So, should we get this show on the road?"

Antoine pounded the gavel twice and the three juries took their seats. On his right were the Mobian Freedom Fighters, some from Knothole but most from other villages. On his left were the Robians and behind him was a mix of Robian and Mobian civilians. Antoine had gone out of his way to gather an unbiased jury that was balanced in every way that he and Rosie had been able to think of.

"The charges against you are grave, Sonic Hedgehog," Antoine began. "First is your dereliction of duty when you left Knothole, then we have several reports of false information given to villages to mitigate their attacks against Robotropolis. But worst among these is the charge of high treason for bringing Kinos into our homes and handing us over to him." Sonic stared painfully at Antoine's right arm, a reminder of what Kinos had done. "If the decision was mine alone then I would pardon these crimes, considering what you did in destroying Robotropolis and defeating Kinos, giving your life in the process. But that is not the way we want the government to work. Before I ask for your plea I would like to hear from you what happened during your time away from us."

Sonic closed his eyes, debating what he should do. They deserved the truth that much he believed. But he also knew that nothing he said would change their minds about what had happened. "I'll tell you," he said finally, "on the sole condition that I'm not interrupted while doing so. There's a lot of things I did that I'm not proud of and I'd rather not explain what happened and explain myself at the same time." Antoine nodded and Sally turned Nicole on to record what Sonic was about to tell them.

He went through everything. He told them how Kinos had made him the initial offer, catching many of them off-guard. He skipped ahead to when he had left, pointing out that he'd had no intention of threatening Arlo's life but the armadillo had pushed him too far. The plan was to get into a large enough verbal argument that he would leave the village, fed up with being untrusted. Immediately after he had joined with Kinos, giving him the location of every Freedom Fighter base as a house-warming gift. This shocked nearly every animal in the room. They were unable or unwilling to believe that he had sold them out so quickly. Releasing the Robians, keeping the SWATbots away from certain raids, that had also been his doing. It was about this time that he had discovered a method of powering the storm that didn't drain his strength away: Power Rings. The rings not only enhanced his speed and abilities but he could also use them to fuel more powerful techniques at no cost to himself. He left out the part about meeting Arias and the attack on Beech Knoll, mostly because he didn't remember much about the latter and the former wasn't exactly easy to explain.

When he finally finished the sun was just above the horizon. He sat down in the provided chair. He felt like a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was relaxed enough to be in a good mood, even considering the situation he was in.

"That is...I cannot imagine..." Antoine said, trying to absorb the story Sonic had just told them. "Was there any time that you felt like helping Kinos was the right thing to do?"

"A couple," he shamefully admitted, dropping his head. "It felt really good messing with your heads after what I was put through. Of course, feeling guilty wasn't too far behind in those cases." He held his head high, staring at each of the juries. "But I have no regrets. I did what was necessary to stop Kinos and give us our home back, even if it is just a giant field right now. I won't apologize for my actions just because a few of you have a stick up your ass that this wasn't done the way you wanted." At this many of the Freedom Fighters smiled. This was the same brash, defiant hedgehog that they had fought alongside for years. "I'm not going to give a plea. I'm at peace with what's happened. So I'm going to leave my fate in your hands and what happens from there is just fallout from our victory." He propped the chair on two legs and put his feet on the table. Antoine glanced at the juries, all of them nodding their heads to say they were ready to pass judgment.

"Of the Mobian Freedom Fighters, how do you rule?" Antoine asked. The foreman, a male dog with chocolate fur, stood up with a scrap of paper in his hand.

"The Mobian Freedom Fighters are unanimous in their decision," he said, opening up the slip. "We vote that Sonic Hedgehog be pardoned of all crimes." There was cheering in the crowd until Antoine called for order.

"And the Robian assembly?"

"We are split," the foreman said, an elderly female fox. "The majority votes that Sonic Hedgehog be punished for his crimes against us." Antoine turned to the mixed villagers when Eric and Alura threw open the doors and ran down the aisle. They were both in full military dress and panting heavily.

"Under the Mobian Articles you cannot try Sonic on any of these charges!" Eric yelled, coming to a stop next to his son. "Article Fourteen, paragraph three, 'All acts of treason committed in wartime can only be judged by the monarch of Mobotropolis'."

"But Antoine is the monarch!" one of the villagers from the crowd yelled.

"Antoine is Regent right now," Eric snapped. "He is not the monarch until he is crowned as such by Crown Royalty, such as Princess Sally."

"And that can't happen until the city is rebuilt and able to stand on their own against threats both foreign and domestic," Alura added. "No matter what the cowards in this room want Sonic cannot be tried until the government is restored or you'll have another war on your hands." They both turned to Antoine who had been silent the entire time, his hands hiding his smile. He had not wanted to say anything about this, afraid that his friendship with Sonic would be viewed as a liability. But he was extremely glad the two Hedgehogs knew their ancient Mobian law.

"They are correct," he said after a moment. "We cannot hold these charges against Sonic until we have restored our city and government."

"Then throw the bastard in prison!" another villager yelled.

"My orders won't allow that," Eric said. "I've been ordered by the Xenodonian Senate to take Sonic to the city immediately." The crowd murmured at this. Even the Freedom Fighters looked at each other in confusion. "Sonic was attacked by the leader of Azosarria and it left a brand on him. The Senate is worried that this brand allowed Arias some measure of control over Sonic, influencing his actions after leaving Knothole."

"You can't do that!"

"You really want to get in my way?" Eric growled. He took a moment to regain his composure before saying, "I'm offering you a diplomatic way out of this. As of right now Sonic is under my protection, not as a Mobian or his father, but as the Commanding Officer of the Xenodonian Vanguard. Any violence taken against Sonic is violence taken against the nation of Xenodome. If this is going to present an issue to then I will call the city for a full military extraction. Any further contact with Xenodome at that point will be strained to the point of breaking. As my wife pointed out I'm sure the cowards in here would like another war on their hands."

"That will not be necessary," Antoine said, banging the gavel. "Sonic, I am releasing you into the Commander's custody until such time that we can properly hold this trial." He banged the gavel one last time and the crowd dispersed, many of them unhappy at the outcome. After a few minutes Sonic turned to his parents, the three of them the only ones left in the building.

"Where'd you pull that one out of?" Sonic asked his father.

"I didn't have to pull it out of anywhere," Eric replied. "Those are my orders. Originally my job was to recruit you but after Arias used you as a punching bag they changed. Now we need to see if his attack did anything to you."

"Like becoming a giant fireball and coming back from the dead?" Eric scratched the back of his head at that one.

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave that bit out," he admitted. "You were in a coma we were pretty sure you weren't waking up from. The funeral pyre was symbolic only. We weren't putting you on it."

"It's not the worst lie your father has told the Senate this year," his mother said with a smirk. "Anyway, we should get going soon. It's only a matter of time until the villagers that weren't happy start to cause problems."

"You have an hour, Sonic," his father said. "Sorry for the short notice but we need to get moving quickly." Sonic stood there only nodding as he tried to wrap his head around the idea of leaving. He slowly worked his way back to his hut, barely noticing the smell of chili dogs. As he looked up he saw Sally making a batch of chili.

"Sal..." he started, trying to find the words to tell her everything.

"It's...it's okay, Sonic," she said as she poured chili over a set of dogs. "After everything that's happened I figured this would be the least I could do to make up for ignoring you." She handed him a plate which he gladly devoured. "How do you like?"

"Well, it's my recipe so it's a good start," Sonic said between bites. "I don't know what you added but it's good." As they cleared their plates Sonic thought about what to say. He still didn't have anything that sounded believable. She had been in the War Room and heard all the facts but he needed her to know the reasons.

"I know what it is that you want to say," Sally said, interrupting his thoughts. "After hearing everything...Well, to say that it's a bit overwhelming is a bit of an understatement. I think I understand why you did it but being on the receiving end is still a bit hard to swallow."

"I never wanted to hurt you," Sonic replied quietly. "I knew after meeting Kinos for the first time that something like this would happen. And considering the damage that Griff did I wasn't left with much of a choice."

"You mean it was Kinos' intention to get you to join him?" Sonic nodded. "But why? He must have known that it wouldn't work."

"He is...was stubborn, like me," Sonic said. "Just because something shouldn't work doesn't mean to not try." He felt a sting of truth in those words as what Sylvanix and Phoenix had told him came back.

"So then...what about us?" Her question caught him off-guard. "Where did we go wrong?"

"We didn't, Sal. I screwed it up. I should've told you my plan. But I needed to think clearly without worrying about everyone. But I screwed that up too." He scoffed, thinking about his last moments. "I couldn't even die right."

"Don't say that!" Sally cried, grabbing his bicep.

"I died in your arms, Sal," he said unfazed. "That's not something you can just forget." He looked down at his hands, remembering what Sylvanix had told him when he first became a Guardian. It was a fact he was still unwilling to accept. "I'm not going to be staying, Sal. The old man is taking me to Xenodome and I get the feeling that I'm not gonna be around after that." He turned to look her in the eyes. "I want you to come with me." Sally took a step back, balancing herself on a chair.

"You want me to come with you to Xenodome?" she asked, unsure if she had heard correctly. "Leave Knothole and everyone behind? Are you sure?"

"We've been through so much, Sal," Sonic said. "This will give us the chance at a fresh start. No one here judging us, telling us what's proper and what's not. Somewhere where no one knows us."

"But like you said, we've been through so much," she said slowly, holding her left ring finger. "It's just...I don't know if I really know you any more, Sonic."

"Is that why you're not wearing your engagement ring?" Sally was silent, confirming what Sonic had seen before coming back. "It's okay. I guess it's just the universe's way of saying 'I told you so'." Sally gave him a questioning look but he waved it off. Before he could say anything else Sally leaned forward, embracing and kissing him with everything she had. Sonic returned the favor, noticing that it felt nothing like it used to. When they parted even Sally seemed disappointed. Without another word she left with tears forming in her eyes, leaving Sonic to prepare for the trip.

It only took him a few minutes to grab his things and head out the door where the Freedom Fighters were waiting for him. Several villagers were present as well but Sonic knew they could care less about what happened to him at this point. Amy, Bunnie, and Rosie gave him tearful farewells. Tails have him a gold bracelet, "for luck". Dulcy came flying at him (literally) and nearly plowed into him as she gave him the dragon equivalent of a bear hug.

"Here, sonny. This is something Rotor and I put together," Uncle Chuck said after tearfully hugging his nephew. He handed Sonic a small wrist-mounted computer. It was similar to Aurora but much sleeker. "I know you could always use an extra hand. And we don't want you to have something that looks like a hand-me-down. We've dubbed her 'Zeta' and she has at least twice the computing power that Aurora has."

"And this is from Sally," Rotor said, handing Sonic a small memory card. "Not really sure what's on it but she said that you'd be able to understand it." Sonic guy-hugged one of his best friends, unsure if he would ever see him again. Antoine said nothing but saluted his friend and Sonic gladly returned the gesture. When he had worked his way through the procession he was standing at the main bridge leading out of Knothole where his parents were waiting.

"Ready to go, son?" Eric asked. With one last glance at his childhood home Sonic nodded. "Then hold on. This ride gets a bit bumpy sometimes." As Sonic waved one last time the air around them began to crackle and they vanished in a bright flash of light. The serene forest was replaced by the hustle and bustle of the city. More than a bit shocked at the change Sonic looked around to see that they were at an enormous building that reminded him of the old government buildings in Mobotropolis. Eric pushed the doors open and several humans and Mobians walked out wearing business suits, all of them towering over him like his parents did.

"The sooner we talk to the Senate the better," his mother explained as Sonic tried to get the words out to ask what was happening. "Are you ready to tell them what you told your friends?" After a moment Sonic nodded and they walked into the building. As the doors shut behind them Sonic realized that they weren't just shutting on the outside but also on a chapter of his life.

And a new chapter was waiting for him just ahead...

* * *

_**Continue to Chapter 1 of 'New Beginnings' - Sweat, Steel and Music**_


	4. Issues: Part I

**Author's Note: Like before this is, in a way, a Bleach crossover. I should also mention these will all be uploaded as one-shots since they are each separate works. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

_**Following Chapter 10 of 'New Beginnings' - Scarred**_

* * *

"Sonic? You awake?"

Sonic's eyelids fluttered as he sat up on the couch. "Yeah, I must have relaxed a bit too much," he told the doctor. The human male propped his leg on his knee as he wrote on his pad. "I know this isn't the first time I've been here but it still feels weird talking about this crap."

"First of all, it's not crap," the therapist said. "You've been through severe physical, emotional, and mental trauma that, honestly, most people would never recover from. The fact that you have come this far is a testament to your force of will and resilience.

"Second, _you_ sought _me_ out, not the other way around," he continued. "You've been coming to me since you were released from the hospital two months ago and I have to admit I was hoping to see a bit more progress than we've had. You're still throwing up a great many emotional barriers, especially when it comes to family and relationships."

"I barely know my family, doc," Sonic said for what felt like the hundredth time. "I know that they left me in Mobotropolis when I was five and then come back into my life when I was eighteen. Then I get dragged here and everyone expects me to just accept everything that's going on. My sister is nearly half my age and I only met her a few months ago. So there's nothing to talk about there."

"And what of the fact that they left you with your uncle at such a young age? No doubt you harbor _some_ resentment towards your parents for leaving you like that, regardless of their reasons. As for your sister, I can understand your frustration there but the simple answer is that time together will help the two of you bond. From what you've told me she's already taken quite a liking to you." Sonic smiled at that.

"Yeah, Violet's a pretty cool kid," he said. "As for my folks, I guess you're right. But I don't know how to go about fixing the problem. I'm a little more forgiving of my mom but my dad I just wanna pummel."

"A perfectly natural reaction, that I can assure you," the therapist said with a smirk. "Why, I can think of several people in Xenodome that want to beat the tar out of your father." The two of them chuckled, relieving some of the tension. "I can't tell you the best way to handle the issues the three of you have other than to get them out into the open. After that a solution will likely present itself. Now, moving on to the relationships in your life..."

"That's far enough right there, doc," Sonic interrupted, now sitting up completely and turning to sit on the couch proper. "If there's one thing I _don't_ want to talk about it's that. I have enough going on in my life without opening that can of worms."

"And if you never open that can the wounds will continue fester and prevent you from moving past losing what you see as the defining characteristic of who you are: your speed." Sonic grimaced but he knew the doctor was right. "Let's start with something simple, aside from any sexual relationships or your family."

"And now I'm uncomfortable," Sonic said. "Seriously, couldn't you have worded that better?"

"You told me that you have a woman living with you that is obviously attracted to you because you saved her life," the doctor said, referring to Fiona. "Then we have your relationship from your time in Knothole, the failed engagement." Sonic wanted to say something but bit his tongue. "And then there's the relationship with Mina Mongoose, though I'm not exactly sure what your hang-up is there. I know that you saved her from being left on the Highwind and you visit her in St. Claire's from time to time. I know your engagement has left you somewhat bitter of physical and emotional relationships but I sense there is something much deeper going on there. What I'm looking for is something _other_ than these relationships, something that has helped formed a basis for your self-worth, maybe a teacher."

That got Sonic thinking. "Actually, I do have a teacher, a sensei really," he admitted, lying back on the couch as the therapist began scratching down notes. "The first time I left the Freedom Fighters I was looking for a way to stop Robotnik, something new that he wouldn't expect. My other teacher had been captured and I found myself wandering the wilderness. After a couple weeks of travelling I happened on this dojo out in the middle of nowhere."

"And you found this dojo completely by accident?"

"Now that you mention it I did feel like I was being herded there," he pointed out. "Anyway, the old man there, my sensei, offered to teach me the way of the sword. It was brutal to say the least and I nearly gave up more than once. Since I was too stubborn to I eventually worked my way into his top class. It was then we were given our final lesson before we could move on to the final tier: we had to kill in cold blood."

"Not just kill someone but kill them for no reason at all?" Sonic nodded. "You're right, that is brutal. What happened?"

"I refused. I threw the sword my sensei had given me on the ground and refused to kill in cold blood. I remember that he was so furious with me that he banished me from the dojo. He said that if I ever showed my face there again that he would personally handle me and gave me the sword so I would be able to defend myself until that day came."

"So you haven't been back then I take it." Sonic laughed.

"I happen to like being in one piece," he replied. "Anyway, why would I go back?"

"Because you left the training unfinished," the doctor explained. "Surely there must be some lesson in that, even if most people would agree with your reasoning. And from what you've told me haven't you already killed?" Sonic looked away as he remembered what had happened on the Highwind. "You had no way to know whether the guards you killed had anything to do with what happened to Mina, you simply killed them. _You_ passed judgment on them for what their comrades did. I'd say that qualifies as a cold-blooded kill."

"What they did to her... They all deserved to die," Sonic said coldly. His cheeks burned with shame upon hearing those words from his own lips.

"And I doubt that you will find a jury in this city that would disagree with you," his therapist said. "But at the same time you see what I'm saying. The mindset you have right now is one that a _true_ killer would never have. They wouldn't be upset at the thought of judging a group of people to die no matter what had or hadn't happened."

"So you think I should head back?"

"In the end that's up to you," the doctor said with a shrug. "If you believe your teacher will kill you then you need to decide if the risk is worth it. If it is, you may find some closure in completing the task you were originally charged with. If not, then it is best to work past it without dwelling on it." He flipped through his notes. "Now, I would like to talk a bit about your personal relationships..."

It was another half-hour before Sonic left his office. He normally felt better after visiting the therapist but today was different. Thinking about his sensei brought up a slew of emotions he'd rather not deal with any time soon. He debated between simply shifting home or going for a run...

_Oh. Right. Can't do that anymore._ He felt a stabbing pain in his gut at the thought of not being able to run but settled on shifting home. He opened the door to see three large crates sitting in his living room. They were from the military hospital, likely from Dr. Osaka. He opened the closest one to see a handwritten note.

"Sonic, figured you needed this more than I do. If you ever need to talk I'm here. Your friend, Adrian."

Sonic pulled out a medium-sized bottle to see another row beneath the top. On the label it said, "Mobian Brandy 85 proof", not that any of that made sense to him. One box had bottles of "Orsallian single malt Scotch 90 proof" and the other had "Draco Ice Wine 13% ABV".

"Seriously, why do people keep sending me things?" Sonic asked. He sighed and took each crate down to the basement past the forge and into the storage cellar, a recent addition to the house. His father had also insisted on adding a small wine cellar that Sonic decided to house the alcohol in. When that was all put away he picked Kaiyō Mujō up from the forge and went into the backyard to meditate. Lately she'd been conversing with him less and less until it was more or less just him sitting in the yard with the sword in his lap. Despite all of that he kept asking for her help every day, hoping to have a sympathetic ear who gave better advice than a doctor he was paying out the nose for. He held Kaiyō Mujō in front of him, his frustration with everything building.

"Vanish into the night sky, Kaiyō Mujō!" he yelled but nothing happened. He sighed and sheathed the sword, affixing her to the small of his back. He had expected as much but still held out that she'd actually awaken. "As much as I hate admitting it maybe the doc is right about finishing my training," he said with a shake of his head. "If nothing else maybe the threat of death will get me out of this funk."

"You plan on going somewhere?" Sonic turned to see Fiona standing at the back door in an orange and white jumpsuit with matching boots and gloves. Her red hair hung freely today rather than its traditional braid and he could see a small yellow bow peeking out between her ears. "You look more like you're having performance issues."

"Very funny," Sonic said as he walked back into the house. "I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before." Sonic glanced at his housemate who had a coy expression on her face. "Seriously, where were you planning on heading?"

"To go visit my sensei," Sonic explained as he headed up the stairs with Fiona close behind. "Apparently there are some people who think I'm leaving behind too much unfinished business."

"Like your therapist?" Sonic stopped at the top of the steps. "Listen, it's not hard to see that you have some serious issues right now. But just talking to that girl in the nut house and some doctor doesn't cut it. Trust me on that. You need someone who understands what it's like to have everything taken away."

"And you would know what that's like?" Sonic asked as he entered his room.

"I know what it's like to be hurt, physically and emotionally," Fiona answered as she slammed the door shut behind them. "I won't pretend to know what you're going through but if you just bottle it up it's going to tear you apart from the inside out. And I care about you way too much to watch that happen."

"And you think there's anything that can stop that from happening?" Sonic asked, turning around only to have Fiona lock lips with him. He resisted at first, trying to separate them but Fiona would have none of that. He finally caved in, their kiss quickly growing more and more passionate as Fiona pinned him on the bed. As if possessed he felt his hands undo the zipper on her jumpsuit as she tore his jacket and shirt off.

Sometime later Sonic and Fiona lay under the covers of Sonic's bed, their bodies still intertwined. She was cuddled up next to him, soundly asleep while Sonic tried to figure out what had just happened. It wasn't that it hadn't been good, it had been mind-blowing. But what did this mean for the two of them?

_Not what I expected to happen today but I'm not complaining,_ he thought and pulled her into his chest. _Still, what does she get out of this? There has to be some reason for this._

"You think too much," Fiona muttered as she smacked her lips. "Sometimes sex is just sex."

"And in my line of work nothing is ever that simple," Sonic replied. Fiona looked up at him and he greeted her gaze with a kiss. "Still, I'll take your suggestion under advisement." She chuckled as she snuggled into his chest.

"I take it you feel better now," she said and Sonic nodded. "It doesn't just have to be about sex if you don't want. I wasn't kidding about having someone to talk to."

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" Sonic asked and Fiona shrugged.

"When I first ran into Mogul he took me from my home, forcing me to leave behind my family and friends," she explained. "After that he put the Choker on me and I was forced to obey his every whim." She shuddered as the memories came bubbling to the surface. "I was seven at the time and he paraded me around like I was some prize he'd won."

"I didn't know," Sonic said but Fiona shook her head.

"I didn't want anyone to know," she said, gazing into his eyes. "You're the first person I've ever told about that." Sonic suddenly felt honored as Fiona's breathing slowed again as she fell asleep. As he held her close he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.

It was another two days before Sonic decided to go visit Mina. His visit was brief as she was in the middle of her own therapy. He could tell that she was doing significantly better than he was, not to say that she was anywhere close to fine. He told her about going to see his sensei and she wished him luck, knowing that going back to someone who had threatened to kill you wasn't the best of plans.

Standing outside of St. Claire's Sonic checked his list of people to touch base with. He had already seen his folks and little sister, stopped by the hospital and thanked Dr. Osaka for all the alcohol, seen Fiona (several times in fact), even told his therapist that he was taking his advice. Once he was sure that everything had been handled he wandered into a dark alley where he was sure he wouldn't be seen. He pictured the dojo in his mind and before long he felt the wind surround him. When that passed he felt the sting of the cold mountain air around him. He opened his eyes only to stare at the large wooden doors that would take him into the courtyard.

"Well, here goes nothing," he muttered and pushed the doors open.


	5. Issues: Part II

The dojo was just as Sonic remembered it. There were even students in the courtyard training in formation, immediately remembering the days of endless kendo training. That was one thing he definitely did not miss. He looked around to see his sensei as the one leading the group. He felt his throat tighten up but swallowed his fear and pride to sit on the viewing platform with his feet tucked under him and Kaiyō Mujō laid in front of him. It was nearly a half hour before the class finished but rather than dispersing they sat on the ground as Sonic's sensei turned to face him.

He was by no means an old man even though half the dojo had called him that at one time or another. He looked to be in his early fifties but his hair was already steel-gray, a perfect match to his slanted eyes. His muscles were well-defined, a result of years of teaching students the art of swordsmanship. He was still taller than Sonic but now only by a few inches. He was clean shaven except for a fu manchu and goatee that came several inches below his chin. On his side was a katana with a red tsuka and matching tassel. Though he couldn't pinpoint it he felt as if something was familiar about the sword, something he had felt before. He could feel his sensei's presence and at the same time he felt another pressure from the sword.

"You have quite the nerve to return here after what happened," he sensei told him, standing only a few feet away. "And to make matters worse you return without the sword I gave you. Were my lessons so meaningless that you rid yourself of all proof?"

"That's not what happened, honorable sensei," Sonic explained as he bowed his head. "The sword you gave me was broken in battle." He lifted Kaiyō Mujō and offered her to his sensei. "It was then reforged into this blade." His sensei took the wakizashi, drawing her from the sheath. As he examined the blade Sonic remained silent.

"Who reforged your sword?" he asked after a moment.

"I did," Sonic explained. "It was in the heat of battle and she offered to help."

"She? Since when did you start viewing your weapon as more than that?" The question seemed to cut to the bone but Sonic swallowed his pride once more.

"Kaiyō Mujō is a part of me and I am incomplete without her," he said. "If it wasn't for her I'd be dead a dozen times over by now."

"And it has a name?" Sensei mused quietly as a smile crept across his lips. "You have advanced much further than I thought you could in such a short amount of time. But tell me something: Have you finished the assignment I gave you?" Sonic balled his hands into fists. He had known this was coming but for some reason he hadn't prepared for it.

"Yes," he said finally.

"Who was your first victim?" The way his sensei spoke it was like he knew everything Sonic had been through.

"I don't know," Sonic admitted as images from Beech Knoll flew through his head. "My powers went berserk and-"

"Then I do not care about those deaths." It was cold but Sonic expected as much from his sensei. "What is the first one that you count?"

"I count those that have fallen, regardless of whether I remember them or not," Sonic stated forcefully. "But if you're asking about the first I remember then it was Kinos. He was an enemy of the Freedom Fighters, of mine, but he was also my friend. It was him or the Freedom Fighters."

"So his death still weighs on your soul?"

"Yes," Sonic admitted. "I killed my friend, regardless of everything else he was."

"Are there others?" The events of the Highwind came flashing back and he closed his eyes.

"A friend and I were captured by a scientist who performed brutal experiments on us," he began. "What she allowed her crew to do to Mina was unforgivable. As we were escaping I killed two of the guards, not caring whether they had participated or not. They deserved to die."

"And who are you to make such a judgment?" his sensei asked, setting Kaiyō Mujō back on the ground. "Who made you God to decide who lives and dies?"

"I don't care about that," Sonic answered, locking eyes with his sensei. "They hurt her in ways that no civilized being should. Their deaths are the only ones that do not burden me."

"Nor should they," his sensei said with a nod. "You fought to protect the honor of your friend which they had stolen. You may have taken their lives but your anger then and now is a righteous one. As for the others, do you regret killing them?"

"No," Sonic simply stated. "I can't change the fact that they're dead and I'm not. I carry the burden of their death and their blood on my hands but nothing else." As his sensei's hand rested on his sword Sonic had sudden feeling of anxiety.

"Then you are the first to truly understand the lesson." Sonic looked up in surprise. "Did you honestly believe that I would send my students into the world to needlessly kill and spill the blood of innocents?" his sensei asked. "If I wanted to train assassins then I would have taken the offers from nearly every nation on this continent. I seek to teach that even though a sword is an instrument of death it can still be wielded to protect.

"The deaths of those you have killed will forever be with you, shaping who you will eventually become. You have also not become consumed with their deaths, accepting that you were responsible for it but knowing things cannot be changed now. Nor have you sought out battle and bloodshed, as your fellow students mistakenly thought I wanted." Sonic looked to the back of the courtyard where he saw eleven katanas resting on a rack. He knew his was the final one of the dozen but his curiosity got the better of him.

"What happened to them?" he asked.

"They returned to brag of their 'achievements' and I killed them," his sensei said simply, crossing his arms across his chest. "As I said, I do not seek to train assassins or murderers." A mixed wave of relief and disgust washed over Sonic, knowing full well that they had likely deserved their deaths but unable to accept that his sensei had killed them without a second thought. "So, what will you do now?"

"I came here to finish what I started," Sonic said, his determination steeling as he bowed. "With your permission I would like to study under you once more, sensei." The old man stared at his student, surprised by how humble he had become. He was no longer the brash young man that had wandered into his dojo.

"On one condition," he said after a few moments. "You left here spitting on my name and my honor. Before I can accept you back we must settle the score between us." Sonic swallowed nervously as he stood up with Kaiyō Mujō in his hand. He knew that he didn't stand a chance against the old man, especially with his speed gone. Nonetheless he nodded and drew Kaiyō Mujō as his sensei drew his own blade. The pressure Sonic had felt earlier now pressed down on him like an enormous weight. He shrugged it off as his sensei took the first step.

Either Sonic was out of practice or his sensei had gotten faster as the first strike landed on Sonic's chest, sending up a light spray of blood. The wound quickly stitched shut, giving Sonic a moment to prepare for the next few strikes. The strength of his blows remained unchanged but his speed was definitely improved from what he remembered. For the first few minutes of the fight Sonic found himself only able to attack a handful of times before going back on the defensive.

"What is wrong?" his sensei asked as they locked blades. "You act as though you've forgotten how to spar. Have you allowed yourself to become so paralyzed by fear that even the simple act of fighting has become lost on you?"

"I'm not afraid!" Sonic insisted as he pushed back against his sensei. The old man pushed him away before jabbing several times which Sonic barely blocked or parried.

"So you say but the truth is obvious," his sensei retorted as Sonic attempted a counterattack. "Your eyes show that you have lost something, something that you believe makes you who you are." He parried the next attack before slamming his head into Sonic's, sending the hedgehog staggering back. "And why not? Your speed was all there was to you, nothing more. Without it you are nothing more than a useless husk."

"Like hell I am!" Sonic yelled as he attacked with newfound strength. "My speed has nothing to do with who I am. I'm this way because I chose it, not because of some stupid gift!" As the words left his mouth he felt a surge of power come from Kaiyō Mujō. He attacked again, managing to catch his sensei off-guard before bringing his right leg up in a roundhouse kick that sent the old man skidding across the ground. "Sure, maybe I've always made a big deal out of my speed but there's more to me than that."

"You are but a gem with a single facet," the old man replied, picking himself up off the ground and wiping away the trickle of blood from his mouth. "While most people have many things that make them beautiful your speed was all you had. Without it you are nothing and will remain as such."

"Go to hell!" Sonic yelled as blue light surrounded him. "Ryūkai tsume!" As he swung an aqua wave shot out from Kaiyō Mujō as she awoke. The wave slammed into his sensei, throwing him across the courtyard. Sonic panted heavily as his power mixed with his sword's once again. He gripped the tsuka tightly and stared at the familiar shape of the blade. While he couldn't explain it he felt as though she was humming with excitement at being reunited with him.

"And with that we are finished for the day," his sensei said, clapping Sonic's shoulder. Sonic stared at the old man wondering how he had crossed the courtyard without being seen. "I will have your quarters prepared for you. In the meantime you should relax in the hot springs." Sonic barely had time to utter his thanks before the old man continued with the kendo lesson as if nothing had happened.

_What just happened?_ he thought as he sheathed Kaiyō Mujō. _Oh well, at least I was right about this clearing things up. Time to hit the springs._

As he eased himself into the water Sonic let out a loud sigh. It felt like it had been a lifetime since he'd had a decent soak. "They can have the therapy," he said as he closed his eyes. "I'll take this any day of the week."

"Agreed," Fiona said as she slipped in next to him. Sonic leapt out of the water while still having the presence of mind to grab his towel as he landed on the stone floor.

"How did you...Why are you here?" he asked panting.

"I just followed you here," the fox replied as she slid in up to her chin. "I don't know why you're covering yourself. It's not like I haven't seen it before." Sonic's cheeks flushed but he got back into the water nonetheless.

"I left the city an hour ago," he pointed out. "How did you manage to catch up with me in that time?"

"Let's just say I hitched a ride," Fiona said with a wink. "You really need to pay better attention when you're out and about. You are _way_ too easy to follow."

"I've been distracted, in case you hadn't noticed," Sonic replied as he sank deeper into the water. "Anyway, what possessed you to follow me?"

"Curiosity," she admitted with a smirk. "I didn't find out about the springs until I did some snooping around."

"Good thing the old man didn't catch you. He hates intruders."

"Oh he knows I'm here." Sonic glanced over at her. "I stopped and said hello while you were getting ready. I told him that I was here as your moral support and for some reason he laughed. But he said that as long I didn't distract you from your training that I was welcome to stay. And to keep my hands off the artifacts."

"Seems like he knows about your past," Sonic said, another sigh escaping as the water undid the knots in his back. "You know, all you had to do was ask and I would've brought you with me."

"This seemed like more fun," Fiona said with a laugh. "Besides, seeing the look on your face when I got in was worth the hassle of following you around the city." Sonic grumbled, reluctantly agreeing. "So it seems like you got your mojo back."

"I don't know how the old man does it," Sonic admitted. "With everything that's happened to me you'd think he'd be at least a _little_ in the dark. But here he is knowing everything about everything."

"And all he had to do was push the right buttons and you snap out of your funk." Sonic nodded. "I need to learn how to do that."

"You already know how to," Sonic said with a smile. "You just use a slightly different method."

"Like this?" Sonic felt Fiona grab him and he jumped a foot out of the water before splashing back down. His face burning red, he dunked Fiona's head into the water in mid-laugh. When she came back up she was still laughing. Not long after that they both retired to their room where two futons were laid out. Sonic sat on the ground as Fiona slipped under the covers. Propping his back against the wall and Kaiyō Mujō against his shoulder he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Issues: Part III

The first thing Sonic realized is that he was trapped and drowning. He kicked and thrashed as hard as he could but could feel his body being dragged deeper into the sand.

_Wait, sand?_ he thought. Focusing, he began to climb rather than kick and felt himself moving towards what he hoped was the surface. After several minutes he felt one of his hands break free. His lungs and muscles burning, he pulled himself onto the surface and just lied on his back catching his breath. He was staring at the night sky, which wasn't anything unusual. The crescent moon in the sky seemed rather ominous but he thought nothing of it. He was more interested in the lack of stars and how he was in the desert. He sat up and looked around, seeing only sand and dead trees all around him.

"Wait a sec, I've been here before," he said as he stood. The first time he had let Kuroc take control he had ended up here. Not that he knew where _here_ was.

"Glad that you could finally make it." Sonic froze at the sound of the voice behind him. It was either its sinister tone or that fact that he could no longer breathe as overwhelming pressure bore down on him. "I've been hoping to meet you," the voice, obviously male, continued. "Unfortunately it doesn't seem you're strong enough yet to handle being in my presence. I hope to see you again soon after you've become a bit stronger, Sonic Hedgehog." Sonic's eyes widened as he spun around.

Sonic slowly stirred from his fitful sleep, finding that his arms were held back. He looked to his left to see that one of the blankets was missing, likely meaning that his bindings were in fact keeping him warm. Fiona was still fast asleep but no doubt it had been her. He quietly removed the blanket and stood up, stretching his limbs as he did so. He was still disturbed by the dream he'd had but considering what his dreams had consisted of lately he was happy for the change of pace. He looked towards the door to see a small pile of folded clothes. In it was a black hakama and blue kimono with a white obi. On the top of the pile were a pair of white tabi and waraji. He groaned as he remembered that his sensei was very formal in their training and often required them to wear the appropriate attire. He quickly dressed, struggling to remember just how everything was supposed to go together. Sylvanix briefly offered his help but Sonic turned the Magi down. Finally dressed he turned to see Fiona starting to wake.

"It's not like at home where you can sleep as late as you want," he said smiling. "If you're staying here you can bet the old man will put you to work."

"Work I can handle. After breakfast," she replied with a yawn, smacking her lips together. "What time is it anyway?"

"Just before dawn," Sonic answered as he tied Kaiyō Mujō into his obi. Trusting Fiona to get up on her own he left the room and headed into the courtyard where there were a handful of students sparring before morning practice. His uniform was almost opposite of their red hakama and white kimonos, a sign that either was intended to inform or intimidate them.

"I did not expect you up so soon," his sensei's voice said behind him. "I see that city life has not broken your discipline."

"Some habits die hard," Sonic admitted as they walked together. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"How did I cross the courtyard without you seeing me?" he sensei finished and Sonic swore under his breath. "Before you can understand that there are many things I must teach you, the first of which relating to your zanpakutō."

"My what?"

"I believe you said her name was Kaiyō Mujō," his sensei explained. "A zanpakutō is simply a way of referring to all Spirit Weapons. Because she is as much separate as she is a part of you it may on occasion feel like she is adding her power to yours. In reality, it is your strength reaching its full potential."

"Something I wouldn't be able to do without her, right?" Sonic asked and his sensei nodded.

"Every zanpakutō is unique and reflects the true nature of the wielder, even if they are not aware of it themselves," Sensei continued. "As for the forms, you have already seen the sealed state and shikai, or-"

"First release," Sonic finished. "The wakizashi is her sealed state and the katana her shikai, right?" His sensei smiled and nodded, glad his student was quickly grasping the fundamentals. "So if there's a first release there must be a second."

"Indeed, but you are far from achieving that state," his sensei said. "From the little time I spent with her I was able to tell that she has yet to reach her full potential. But that will come with time." His sensei looked around the courtyard at the students who bowed to them as they passed. "You may have also noticed from time-to-time that you can feel a large pressure surrounding you or be able to see its effects on others around you." Sonic recalled when he first called to Kaiyō Mujō how Kinos had staggered under an invisible weight. "That is your Spiritual Pressure, or reiatsu, and it is an extension of your Spiritual Power, reiryoku. You may be familiar on some level when it comes to manipulating it."

"You mean my Guardian abilities," Sonic said bluntly. "So what does knowing all this do for me?"

"Before I can show you the techniques used by the Kurōkami you must understand the fundamentals of how they work." Sonic's eyes widened at the name. "I see you have heard of them before."

"Only in name," he explained. "When I was in Limbo one of the Guardians mentioned them but I didn't have time to ask what they were. I know the name means 'Black Wolf' and I assume they did something to earn it."

"Simply put they were a group of Magi who specialized in the use of zanpakutō," his sensei answered as they reached the end of the courtyard. "Now that you know of reiatsu and reiryoku you can begin to acquaint yourself with their texture. Once you understand how to sense them you can begin to manipulate them as you see fit." He pointed to the various targets around them. "I want you to destroy each of these targets without touching them," he ordered. "I will leave it to you to figure out how." With that the old man walked away, leaving Sonic standing alone.

By the time midday arrived Sonic had only managed to destroy a single target, an accident from firing off one of his Guardian abilities. Kaiyō Mujō was attempting to help him but the sword was having as much trouble explaining it as Sonic was understanding it. He looked to the other students to see Fiona helping serve lunch, eventually coming over and sitting with him to see how the training was going. He explained everything that his sensei had told him but he could tell it simply went in one ear and out the other.

"Maybe you're thinking about it too hard," she said in between bites of her sandwich. "Maybe rather than thinking of it like an attack maybe you should consider it a force of presence."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"When I was still working for Mogul I learned to tell when the atmosphere of a room changed," she explained. "For example, when Mogul entered the room I could tell that everyone in there was aware of just how powerful and dangerous he was. They both respected and feared him. He was able to project his presence as an aura. I guess it's like the difference between a hammer and a light bulb. It's more about surrounding what you're looking for than just beating on it." Sonic pondered the idea as Fiona stood to begin helping clean up. As Sonic wandered back to the targets he drew Kaiyō Mujō and stared at the blade.

"A force of presence," he said, repeating Fiona's words. He closed his eyes and rather than focusing on the target he focused on wrapping his aura around it. He felt something press down around him and he could hear the target begin to splinter. He opened his eyes to see that he had crushed its head and he smiled. Now he was getting somewhere.

It was just before dusk that the sensei came to check on Sonic. He had seen the hedgehog's difficulty earlier in the day and was sure that his pupil had not yet mastered the manipulation of his reiatsu. As he crossed the center of the courtyard he felt an enormous wall of pressure slam into him. He continued unfazed but smiling. Sonic was standing in a pile of broken wood and straw, his reiatsu causing the air around him to quiver.

"I see that Fiona's advice was more useful than mine," he said as the pressure let up. "I must admit that I am more than a little surprised you have grasped the concept so quickly. It took me nearly a year to reach the level you're at now."

"I always was a quick learner," Sonic explained, wiping the sweat off his brow. "What's next?"

"Bathing and rest, along with food if you are hungry," his sensei replied. "You are once again exceeding my expectations, Sonic. I will see you at dawn." They bowed to each other and Sonic headed to the kitchen where he had another sandwich before heading into the bath house. That done he went back to his room where Fiona was already fast asleep. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He wasn't sure what exactly it was they had but he was glad for it. Rather than taking his spot by the door he lied down next to Fiona before falling fast asleep.

Sonic looked around, once again surrounded in the desert of eternal night. He was hoping to see the man that had spoken to him before but no such luck. He stopped when he saw an enormous palace in the distance. The dead trees that littered the landscape were all but invisible against the walls. Lacking any other direction he began to run towards the palace. After running for what felt like hours he stopped to catch his breath.

"Is this what normal running is like?" he panted. "Man this sucks." Before he could continue he felt the familiar reiatsu of the mystery man.

"You are persistent, I'll give you that," he said as Sonic tried to remain standing. "Do you think just because you have gained a small understanding of your zanpakutō that it puts you in the same class as someone like me?"

"And just who is 'someone like you'?" Sonic asked, his voice strained. "I refuse to be intimidated by someone who won't show his face."

"Persistent and brash, just like someone else I know," the man replied with a chuckle. "If you insist on seeing me then go ahead and turn around. And do try not to be too underwhelmed." The reiatsu let up and Sonic slowly turned to face the voice. He had half-expected to find some grotesque monster with a normal sounding voice but was surprised to see a human male. His brown hair was swept back with a small lock hanging in his face. He wore a white outfit similar to what Sonic wore with the edges and seams done in black with a magenta obi around his waist. What unnerved him the most were the man's sinister eyes.

"So where exactly am I?" Sonic asked. "I'm pretty sure this isn't Mobius."

"Quite the opposite really," the man explained. "You are in Hueco Mundo, home of Hollows. It seems you've had some experience in that field already."

"What are you doing to me that I keep coming here in my dreams?" Sonic asked, trying not to stare the man in the eyes. "What do you want me for?"

"And why do you assume that I want anything at all?"

"Someone as strong as you doesn't just chat with someone like me," Sonic answered. "It's because you want something that I have or that I can do."

"To be frank, I'm interested in your skills as a Guardian," the man said, much to Sonic's surprise. "As they are now, however, they are of no use to me. What I'm hoping for is that you'll let me know when you've become strong enough."

"Strong enough for what?"

Sonic quickly sat up off the futon, a cold sweat covering his face and taking rapid breaths. It was a few moments before he composed himself enough to get his bearings. It was still a few hours until dawn and he wanted as much sleep as he could get. Fiona was still fast asleep beside him, an occasional snort escaping her mouth. Sonic ran his hand through her hair and lied back down. Fiona cuddled up against him, rubbing her cheek against his bicep. He rested his head against hers and returned to sleeping.

A week and a half passed while Sonic and Fiona were at the dojo. In that time Sonic learned how to manipulate his reiatsu and reiryoku as he saw fit. His sensei also taught him the additional techniques of their style. Sonic understood why the old man didn't train assassins: the techniques required striking within the space of a breath before his opponent knew what was coming. In the wrong hands it could create an astronomical body count. Now came the day he had been waiting for: His sensei would show him how he moved with near-invisible speed.

"You have patiently trained for this day, Sonic," his sensei said as they bowed to each other. "Now I will teach you the art of shunpo."

"Flash step? What's that?" Sonic asked.

"It is the art of rapid movement," his sensei said and then vanished. "Masters are capable of striking their opponent before they even realize what has happened," he continued as he reappeared behind Sonic. By the time he spun around his sensei had disappeared again and was standing in his original spot. "So, are you interested?"

"Hell yeah I am," Sonic answered, thoroughly impressed. "Where do I sign up?" His sensei chuckled at his student's enthusiasm.

"Before I teach you that there is another technique I want you to try," he said as he picked a shinai off a nearby rack. "Don't worry. Understanding this technique will make using shunpo easier."

"Baby steps, got it," Sonic said with a thumbs up. "Umm, why do you look like you're about to use me as a practice dummy?" Before he could do anything to block his sensei brought the practice sword down on Sonic's head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Again!" the sensei said and raised the sword to attack again. This time Sonic blocked with his forearm but still felt the sting of the blow. "Again!"

_What is he trying to get at?_ Sonic thought as he blocked one blow to feel another almost immediately strike his shoulder. _How is _this_ supposed to help with shunpo?_

You're thinking about it the wrong way, Kaiyō Mujō said. Shunpo is about focusing reiryoku around the feet. But focusing on such a small area to start is more difficult than you'd think. Try forming it around you like armor. Sonic followed his zanpakutō's advice and the next strike still stung but with far less intensity.

"Again!" Another blow and this time Sonic barely felt it. Two more like it and he could no longer feel the blows. As his sensei raised for another attack Sonic decided to try something. He focused his reiryoku around his arms and then struck the shinai with incredible speed, shattering it in a shower of bamboo splinters. He barely had time to react as his sensei drew his katana and struck a blow across Sonic's chest. Satisfied, he sheathed the blade as Sonic pawed his unharmed torso. "Good. Now we can move onto shunpo."

"_That's_ your way of teaching that?!" Sonic asked nearly yelling. "What if I hadn't caught on so quickly?"

"Then you would be on the ground bleeding profusely until your wound healed," his sensei said matter-of-factly. "Time and again you far surpass my expectations. I had prepared to strike you at least a dozen more times."

"Yeah, well, at least someone around here is looking out for me," Sonic replied. "Kai said that shunpo is about focusing my reiryoku around my feet. Is it anything like what I did with my arms?" His sensei nodded. "So I'm using my own power to increase my speed. What's the catch?"

"The focus is not only speed but the number of steps that you take to get from Point A to Point B," the old man explained. "It takes me five steps to cross the courtyard. How many does it take you?" Stepping up to the challenge, Sonic walked until his back was to the courtyard wall. He focused his reiryoku and shot forward, keeping track of each step. Sonic was so intent on keeping count that he forgot to stop, slamming into the opposite wall head-first.

"I'm fine," Sonic yelled, his voice muffled by the wall as he gave a thumbs up. He pulled his head out of the wall and shook the debris out of his quills. "Let's try that again." He took off towards the wall he had started at and stopped just short of running into it. "Fifteen," he reported dismayed.

"For your first real attempt that is impressive," his sensei praised him and Sonic could feel pride swell up inside him. "Now, onto the next part of the training." He reached into the pocket of his judo gi and pulled out a red kerchief, tying it to his obi. "Your goal is to get the kerchief by any means necessary. And go!" His sensei vanished and Sonic quickly followed suit, chasing him all over and through the dojo.

It wasn't long into this training that Sonic felt fatigue catch up to him. Each step felt heavy as his breathing became labored but he refused to give up, pushing himself even harder. A couple times he came within a hair's breadth of the kerchief but his sensei simply slipped out of reach at the last second. By the time lunch was being served Sonic was dripping with sweat from head to toe. He tried walking but his legs folded underneath him as the ground rushed up to meet him.


	7. Issues: Part IV

"Sonic? You awake?"

Fiona's voice was the first thing he heard as Sonic woke up. The cool towel on his forehead felt heavenly as he remembered why he'd passed out.

"For a moment...I thought I might wake up in the shrink's office. How long was I out?" he asked groggily, trying to sit up only to have Fiona push him down.

"Close to twenty-four hours," she explained, picking the cloth up and soaking it in a bowl of water. She wringed most of the water out before setting it back on his forehead. "The old man said you were pushing pretty hard back there. He also said that when you had rested, bathed and eaten to give it another shot." Sonic groaned, his aching muscles creaking in agreement. A loud growl from his stomach filled the room, going on for nearly fifteen seconds. When it finally quit Sonic started to laugh.

"A day's worth of sleep and now that. I think I just set two records," he said. "Man I'm starving. Please tell me there's more than a sandwich to eat." Fiona pointed off to his right where the cooks had prepared a veritable feast for him, needing two tables to fit everything. In the blink of an eye Sonic was at the table facing Fiona, a fork and knife in his hands. Drool dribbled out of the corner of his mouth but he quickly lapped it up. He then dove into the food, eating faster than Fiona thought was physically possible. Halfway through a bowl of ramen he looked up, noodles still hanging out of his mouth. "Di' you wan' any of fis?" he asked, the noodles twitching with each word.

"Not anymore," she replied, stifling her laughter. Sonic shrugged and continued eating.

With each of the plates and bowls empty Sonic lied back and pat his stomach. "Now _that_ was a meal," he said with a small burp.

"There were two tables of food here five minutes ago," Fiona said dumbstruck. "Where did you put it all? And how do you not look like a blimp?"

"Don't know, don't care," he replied with a satisfied sigh. "Man they know how to cook here. I gotta get them to teach me their secret."

"If you start cooking like this I'm going to get _sooo_ fat," Fiona warned him. "And I will NOT have that." Sonic laughed at that with Fiona following suit shortly after.

A half hour later Sonic stepped out of the bath house completely refreshed. He stretched his muscles and walked out to the courtyard to continue his training. At least, that's what he had intended to do until he saw his sensei arguing with a tall human wrapped in red cloth and a massive wolf at his side.

"Any idea what's going on?" he asked one of the other students.

"That man got here a few minutes ago," she explained. "He immediately sought sensei out and demanded that he 'hand it over'."

"Any idea what 'it' is?" Sonic asked.

"Don't you know who that is?" one of the male students asked. "That's Gilgamesh, one of the Azosarrian Councilors. They say he's looking for the Holy Sword Excalibur."

"Excali-what?" Sonic asked and several of the students stared at him. "What? Is there still food on my face?"

"How do you not know about Excalibur?" one of them asked. "It's, like, one of the oldest legends on Mobius."

"How 'bout a rain check on the history lesson?" Sonic replied, watching his sensei start to walk away from Gilgamesh. The wolf's fur bristled as his muscles coiled for a pounce. He leapt and was swatted aside with a single movement. Gilgamesh pulled a large sword out of his cloak as he and the old man locked blades. The wolf pounced again only to meet with Sonic's fist.

"Enkidu! Take care of this brat!" Gilgamesh commanded as Sonic drew Kaiyō Mujō. The wolf charged Sonic and slammed into his chest, throwing them both away from the sensei and Gilgamesh who began to trade blows. Gilgamesh drew another large sword from his cloak and began putting pressure on the old man.

"First the wolf, then the idiot who challenged my sensei," Sonic said, spinning his zanpakutō in his hand. "Let's do this. Vanish into the night sky, Kaiyō Mujō!" As the sword transformed Enkidu carefully watched Sonic, moving sideways to better observe the hedgehog's form. Satisfied it had all it needed it charged, leaping over Sonic's initial swing and slamming its rear paws into his face and pushing back. Sonic caught himself after the second bounce, unable to believe he'd been outsmarted by a wolf.

[That's no ordinary wolf!] Sylvanix warned Sonic as he tended to his wounded pride. [This thing is far more intelligent than its appearance belies. It's almost...human.]

"Now he tells me," Sonic muttered as Enkidu circled him. "Alright, wolfie, let's try this again." The wolf charged once more, wolf gathering wind around him to amplify his next attack. "Bad idea, furball," Sonic said with a smirk. "Lesson number one: Don't use wind against a Wind Guardian." Just before the wolf struck Sonic raised his hand and gestured a throw. Enkidu was then lifted off the ground by the very wind he had gathered and tossed like a rag doll across the courtyard. He shook off the attack and glared at Sonic. As it charged again a light began to emanate from him, eventually becoming so much that Sonic had to shield his eyes. When he could see again a very large man was bearing down on him with his fist drawn back. "The hell...?" Sonic uttered before being thrown back by the punch. As he shook the cobwebs in his head loose he stared at the man that had, moments ago, been a wolf. He was as tall as Gilgamesh with twice the muscle and hair covered most of his body except for a pair of tattered pants.

"You were right about him, Gilgamesh," Enkidu said in a booming voice. "He is quite the fighter. Brother Arias underestimated him."

"And of course Arias is mixed up in all of this," Sonic muttered. "Hey, Wolf Boy! Pay attention to your own fight!" Enkidu turned to see Sonic fire off a ryūkai tsume at him. The blast hit him square in the chest but dissipated harmlessly. "Seriously? You've gotta be kidding me." Enkidu laughed before charging Sonic again. He fired wave after wave but they just bounced off Enkidu's chest. The wild man grabbed Sonic's head and threw him towards the wall. Sonic flipped and landed feet first on the wall and vaulted off, slamming his head into Enkidu's. Sonic dropped to the ground, his head throbbing while Enkidu just laughed.

"It will take more than a headbutt to bring me down," he said as Sonic staggered to his feet. "Did you honestly think that would work on me?"

"I'm a freaking idiot," Sonic muttered. "I have a metal leg and I'm hitting him with my head." Enkidu took a swipe at Sonic and the hedgehog slipped right past him, slamming his right knee into Enkidu's gut. The human, not expecting Sonic's artificial limb, doubled over as Sonic flipped over him and jumped into the air. He twisted midair and brought his right leg down, driving it into Enkidu's head and slamming him into the ground. When the dust settled Enkidu was back in his wolf form unconscious. "Never thought I'd say this but I'm glad to have this leg." He turned to see his sensei take a slash down the right side of his body. Sonic dashed over before Gilgamesh could deal another blow.

"This fight is between me and Masamune!" Gilgamesh said as he pressed against Sonic. "Stay out of this, boy!"

"It'll take more than that to get me to back down," Sonic said as he released his reiatsu, throwing the human's guard off.

"And what makes you so confident that you can win?" he asked when he regained his composure, his red eyes boring into Sonic's.

"Nothing," Sonic admitted and with a grunt he threw Gilgamesh back.

"Then you are a fool," the human said, swinging his sword. Sonic parried the blow only to be impaled by the second. The taste of blood filled his mouth as Gilgamesh lifted him up and tossed him off to the side.

"SONIC!" Fiona cried. The students held her back before she could break through but she still fought tooth and nail to reach him.

"Your students are pathetic, Masamune," Gilgamesh said. "He barely held his own against Enkidu and yet thought he could defeat me." Before he could continue the air pulsed as a wave of reiatsu slammed down, forcing Gilgamesh down to a single knee. "What is this I'm feeling?" he asked. He looked back and his eyes widened.

Sonic was standing tall, one hand on the wound in his stomach as blood leaked through his fingers. He was glowing with a blue aura and his eyes shone with the same blue light. "You'll have to try harder than that, Gilgamesh," Sonic said as the air pulsed again. "I've died once already and I have no intention of doing so a second time. Not to some half-assed swordsman." He moved his hand as the wound finally stitched shut and held a sealed Kaiyō Mujō in a reverse grip, the back of the blade against his forearm. "Neither one of us is giving up that easy." The light intensified before Sonic said, "Vanish into the night sky, Kaiyō Mujō!" The zanpakutō glowed and began to change. This time it wrapped around Sonic's forearm and knuckles. When the light faded he was wearing a single gauntlet with a blade across the outside of his forearm. The gauntlet itself was rather plain but had bright blue runes carved into it.

"You expect to defeat me with _that_?" Gilgamesh asked with a laugh. "So be it. This will be even easier that before." He charged with both swords and swung, expecting to cut Sonic down without a fight. His expression changed from cockiness to panic as Sonic sliced apart both blades with a single wave of his arm. Gilgamesh jumped back and drew another blade, this one a zweihänder that more closely resembled a large cleaver. He swung at Sonic's left only for the hedgehog to catch the blade with his bare hand.

"Is that the best you've got?" he asked as Gilgamesh tried to free the blade from Sonic's grip. Sonic let go and Gilgamesh took another swing only to hit empty air. Sonic reappeared past the human and a spray of blood erupted from Gilgamesh's shoulder. Unfazed, he swung again and missed once more. Drawing another blade, this one with the texture of water and a barbed tip, he swung behind him only for Sonic to dodge again. He held his right arm up and the blade grew outward until it was the length of a katana, retaining the missing sections of its previous form.

"Just what kind of sword is that?!" Gilgamesh roared before swinging with both blades. Sonic parried the blows, cutting through each blade as though they were nothing. In the same movement Gilgamesh drew yet another weapon from his cloak, this one a spear, and attempted to impale Sonic again. He batted it away before slashing downward, only managing to score a hit across Gilgamesh's left eye. The human staggered back, trying to understand why he was losing. "I was wrong about you," he said after a moment, mirth in his voice. "I think even Arias underestimated just how strong you really are. This is not over, Sonic Hedgehog. This is _far_ from over." Enkidu, now conscious, leapt to his master's side as they vanished in a flash of yellow light.

Sonic took several breaths, slowly releasing the energy he and Kaiyō Mujō were putting out. When the glow finally faded she returned to her sealed state and he sheathed her. He turned to his sensei, Masamune, just as several students began to attend to his wounds. Sonic barely had time to step over to help before they had carted the old man off towards the medic. Sonic walked towards Fiona who knocked him flat on his back as she tackled him.

"I thought you were dead when he stabbed you," she said, squeezing him tightly. "But how did you-"

"Guardian," Sonic reminded her. "That and Kaiyō Mujō slowed the blood flow in time for me get that healed up."

"And that new form of hers? What's up with that?" Sonic smiled as he and Fiona stood up.

"Not new," he said, placing his hand on the tsuka. "That's part of her actual form. I don't know what triggered it but it seems that I've got her full confidence finally. I'll admit it's a little strange at first but I think I like it."

"Speaking of confidence," Fiona said as she looked him over. "You're practically glowing, and I don't mean from earlier." Sonic chuckled at the fact that she had seen the comment coming. "It's like, I don't know but there's something different about you. In a good way. Like you finally shook off your bad juju."

"Juju? Seriously?" Sonic asked but Fiona answered with a kiss to the lips. "Okay, good answer. You know, oddly enough I could go for a burger right now. Ooo, or maybe a plate of chili dogs. With extra onions. And jalapeños." Fiona rolled her eyes and jabbed him in his side as they headed for the mess hall.

"So what happened after that?"

A few days later found Sonic back at the therapist's office and for the first time he was in a good mood during his session. "Well, my sensei is going to take some time to recover but he should be good to go in a week or so."

"And you haven't heard from Gilgamesh or Arias since then?" the doctor asked and Sonic shook his head. "Any ideas as to why?"

"Gilgamesh got his ass handed to him by an amateur," Sonic explained. "I can't think of anyone that would want to openly admit that. And I'm pretty sure that Arias doesn't care one way or the other."

"And you accomplished what you went there for?" Sonic thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Honestly, I was just taking your advice and settling my past accounts," Sonic admitted. "I had no idea any of that was going to happen, especially getting my speed back. I _definitely _didn't expect that to happen."

"Was it worth it?" his therapist asked.

"Absolutely."

"What about you and Fiona?" Sonic winced at that.

"That's...still a bit complicated," Sonic answered. "She knows that I'm not ready for any real relationship but she keeps insisting we're 'friends with benefits', whatever that is." The doctor nodded before scratching notes on his pad.

"I'm going to let that one go right there," he said. "I'll let her tell you what it means. By the way, have you heard from Mina?"

"Yeah. I went to visit her not long after we got back," Sonic answered. "She's doing pretty well, even thinking about getting out in a few weeks."

"Well considering the trauma you two have been through I think it's nothing short of amazing that you've recovered so quickly," the therapist admitted. "Just be careful. Anything could send the two of you spiraling back down that tunnel. PTSD isn't something you can just shake off." Sonic nodded with understanding and the doctor checked his watch. "Well, that wraps up our time for today," he as he stood up. Sonic followed suit and stretched his arms. "Same time next week?"

"Sounds good, doc," Sonic replied and shook the doctor's hand. "Thanks for everything. Not sure I'd have been dumb enough to go see my sensei again if it hadn't been for you."

"Always happy to help you make stupid decisions, Sonic. Take care."

Sonic walked out into the street happy as could be. Fiona was off on another recovery job (the legal version of stealing) so he didn't see much point in heading back to the house.

"Hey, blue boy!" Sonic turned at sound of the voice to see Mina, Violet, and his parents walking towards him. "Imagine our luck running into you here of all places," Mina said, hugging him. "Your parents insisted on getting me out for the day to hang out. Though your father keeps saying that they should just 'bust me out'."

"There's only so much crazy a crazy person can take," Eric said with a shrug as Alura elbowed him in the side.

"Really, dear? You had to go there?" she said, rolling her eyes. "How about it, son? Feel like joining your family for a day in the city?"

"Eh, why not?" Sonic said with a shrug and a smile. "It wouldn't be the craziest thing to happen to me in the last few days." As they walked off into the busy city streets Mina locked eyes with Sonic for a brief moment before holding his hand and interlacing their fingers.

* * *

_**Continue to Chapter 11 of 'New Beginnings'**_

* * *

**End Note: I'm looking to do a songfic next. If you have a song that you think should make it please send me a PM. I'm looking primarily for female rock songs (like Halestorm or Evanescence), rock, or pop (Kelly Clarkson, etc.). I have a lineup in mind already but I'm always looking for more suggestions. Think of this more like a concert rather than a single or two songs.**


End file.
